I'm Not Going To Be Like You (Amy Rose version)
In the living room, Proteus slammed the door open and went in, grabbing his daughter Amy Rose by the collar of her undershirt and throwing her out of his grip into the room. He was very angry just because she caused a commotion at the sleepover. "Mercy me!" he exclaimed, "I've had just about enough of your impertinence, young lady!" Amy was angry, too. "You're the one who wants me to…" "You embarrassed them," Proteus scolded, cutting her off and pointing at the doorway. "You embarrassed me!" "I followed the rules!" Amy yelled at him. "You don't know what you did!" said Proteus, pointing his finger at her and slamming the door. Amy tried to reason with her father. "I just don't care how…" "It'll be magic and mortality if it's not set right!" "Just listen!" Amy protested. "I AM THE KING!" Proteus shouted, "YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Amy threw her arms up and growled in frustration. "This is so unfair!" She slammed her fists on the side table. Proteus scoffed. "Unfair?" "You were never there for me! This whole living in the magical realm business is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask where I'' want to live? No!" Amy snapped, "You walk around, telling me what to do and what not to do, trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!" Proteus scoffed again. "You're acting like a bitch!" Completely furious, Amy stormed towards her family picture of Proteus, her mother Giselle, her sister Anne Marie, her brothers Boo Boo Bear, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Charmy Bee, their pet toon rabbit Roger Rabbit, and herself and pointed to it. "And you're a serpent!" she snarled, "That's what ''you are!" Proteus gasped when he saw what his daughter was about to do. "Amy!" Amy placed an open hand on the back of the picture. "I'll never be like you!" "No! Stop it!" "I'd rather DIE than be like you!" And with that, she slapped the picture, and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. Proteus gasped in shock at what Amy just did. Amy just glared at him. Then, the unexpected for the female pink hedgehog happened; Proteus, upset over the picture getting broken, became as furious as Amy and stormed towards her. "Amy Rose Charlotte Hodnick!" he growled, "You are an immortal female pink hedgehog!" He attempted to snatch Amy's castanets off of his daughter, but Amy quickly grabbed them, and they tugged on it. "And I expect you to act like it!" "Dad, no!" Amy pleaded. But it was too late! In the end of the tug-o-war, Proteus finally yanked Amy's castanets out of Amy's hands and headed to the burning fireplace. Realizing what her father was gonna do, Amy attempted to grab her castanets away, but Proteus slapped her aside. As Amy recovered in shock, Proteus then threw the castanets into the fireplace, shocking Amy. Then he turned to her in anger. Amy became very angry. She stomped upstairs to her room, put on her cloak and boots, packed up her clothes, snacks, and other items, wrote a note, left it on her pillow, stormed back downstairs, glared at Proteus, and told him, "You're as evil as Dr. Eggman!" Then she climbed on Marahute's back and ran away from home, with Tails and Charmy joining her. "Amy," Proteus called out. "Amy! Come back!" But Amy, Tails, and Charmy were gone forever. Suddenly hearing a spark popping in the fireplace from the castanets, Proteus turned to the fireplace and got shocked, realizing his actions. "Oh, no!" he gasped. Then he grabbed a poker and fished the partially burnt castanets out of the fireplace. But the instruments were burned down to nothing but a complete pile of ashes. "What have I done?" Proteus said guiltily. Category:I'm Not Going To Be Like You Stuff